Burning Forever
by demoltionstarfall
Summary: This is a vampire one shot


I never knew what to do for her funeral. Donations or flowers? Music? Clothes weren't an issue there wasn't a body to dress. No one had stopped crying. 16! She was only 16. A 16 year old had their whole life s ahead of them. They were supposed to go to prom and go out with their friends and date boys who brake their hearts. Well not her. She had a great guy. Even we, her parents, liked him. He never intentionally hurt her. He was sweet mature and intelligent, friendly and caring. The only thing was he was so much more handsome than her. Not saying she wasn't beautiful but he was horror story handsome. You could see the girls staring after him. Although some of the boys stared after her when we first moved here. He always had girls fainting in his trail. She never minded. You could tell they loved each other too much.

Tears slid down my cheeks as I remembered my beautiful daughter. She had her tough times, she had her good times too. She had changed into a bit of a rocker, loved rock music, loved darker colours but still smiled all the time and hanged out with her friends. America had been good for her after her 15 years in England. Plus she'd always fantasised about America and she was ecstatic about moving. She only had a small group of friends in England and never a boyfriend. She almost instantly flourished in America. It was good for her. Nearly every second of it.

No one was there when she- when she- d-died. She d-d-died alone. In a fire. In the forest last week. The forest fire was in the middle of the night and she had gone for a stroll, took her camera needed a picture for her art class. I let her go. I let my only child walk into her firey death. I knew these fires happened at night and yet I basically pushed her into her death. I would never get rid of that guilt no matter how many times people tell me it was inevitable. That it wasn't my fault. Even if I had stopped her she would have snuck out and gone anyway, like most teenagers. But I knew that my teenager wouldn't.

On the other side of the room sitting with his twin brother and his older sister was her boyfriend. He wasn't crying. He never cried. He sat looking down at his hands despair written across his face. His brother had a supportive arm around his shoulder his sister rubbed his back supportively. You could tell he was crumbling inside. I had no idea how he must be feeling right now but I was pretty sure it was similar to the way I was feeling. Me left without my only child. Him left without his only love.

Everyone had said their goodbyes I headed over to him. He still looked in pain. I guess he would for a long time. The moment he saw me he outstretched his arms.  
"I am soooo sorry Mrs. Hakenison, I should never have," I cut him off short.  
"It was in no way your fault Robert," I said holding him at arms length. I would never get over how stunning his pale skin was. "No one could have stopped this. It's going to get better."  
"I know," he mumbled.  
"We're going to take him home if that s alright," he brother smiled weakly.  
"Yes of course but may I speak with you two for a moment?" I asked.  
"Of course," his sister, Annabel replied. I led to the side slightly while Robert went and sat in their car. We stood by the side of her favourite church decorated with dark coloured flowers one of her favourite songs was still playing as mourners walked out to their cars on the way to our house for food and reminiscing. I thought Robert and his family wouldn't come. People normally backed up slightly around them, although they stared at their horror beauty.  
"We are so sorry," Jason, Roberts brother, said patting my shoulder.  
"I know dear. I love you all like my own children and I want you to look out for your brother, it's not going to be easy for him." I gulped trying to smile encouragingly.  
"We will. We loved her like a sister too," Annabel smiled hugging me. "I know our parents are talking about moving as well, this place is going to be hard to stay in for Robert but we'll keep in touch."  
"Thank him for me," I smiled.  
"Take care," Jason waved as he put an arm round Annabel and walked towards Robert waiting in their car.  
That was it, Raleigh, my daughter was dead.

****Roberts POV*  
We drove home in silence. I could not feel worse. I had taken a daughter away from her mother. If I had never come here, never met Raleigh, never feel in love with her there wouldn't be a bunch of people mourning her death. She would never had gone through everything I put her through. I was stupid and selfish. I slammed the door and rushed into the house. She was still unconscious and was lying on a bed in my room. Her cheeks were growing paler by the second and I was sure that she would be awake in a few minutes. She didn't seem in pain, it was different for everyone. I wished she didn't go to that god damn forest that night then none of this would have been necessary. Yes she wanted to be a vampire but she was going to live a few more years first. She wanted to travel first. But the fire disagreed. If Annabel hadn't been passing by on the way back at the time she would have died for sure. The burns that had maimed her body were now completely healed. She was even starting to twitch slightly. Any second now.  
"Raleigh?" I whispered touching her hand. It was slightly warm but no where near warm enough for a human. It felt like placing my hand in a extremely cold puddle, which is of course warm for us.  
"R-robert?" She slurred trying to sit up.  
"I'm right here," I said quietly sitting next to her, stroking the hair off her cheek.  
"Am I, Am I a-" I cut her off my gently placing a hand on her mouth.  
"You're a vampire, you were in a forest fire," I explained. Her tired eyes betrayed her shock and hurt as she tried to keep her face calm.  
"Is that why my hands burning?" She asked snatching her other hand away from mine and holding it close to her chest.  
"What do you mean?" I asked kneeling in front of her. She had snapped up her eyes closed not listening. I gently placed her face in my hands but still with force, forcing her to look at me. "What do you mean?"  
"My hand it feels like its on fire," she winced. I took the 'burning' hand in mine. It did feel hotter than a vampires skin should. I placed both of mine over hers trying to cool it.  
"Listen to me, this is happening because of the way you died. A similar thing happened to me to. You have to relax and breathe." I said calmly she nodded quietly and took the time to take big deep breaths. Eventually she released her hand and looked at me as I sat attentively next to her.  
"Is that why you control ice?" She asked. I looked into her extremely blue eyes. When she started drinking that would all change.  
"Yes," I said softly.  
"Can I go and see her?" She asked. I knew who she meant straight away.  
"Not yet," I said, taking her burning hand in mine knowing it was going to be hot forever. "Your head feels hot," I commented brushing her forehead.  
"I guess I ll be burning," she smiled slightly.  
"Forever." 


End file.
